vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Philip Sparke
thumb|right|Philip Sparke; 1991 in Manchester ([[WASBE-Conference)]] Philip Sparke (* 1951 in London) ist ein englischer Komponist und Musiker. Sparke studierte am Royal College of Music in London Komposition, Trompete und Klavier und schloss das Studium mit Auszeichnung ab. Während des Studiums wuchs sein Interesse an Blasorchestermusik. Er spielte als Trompeter im Blasorchester des College und, auf Anregung von Philip Cannon, der am Royal College of Music lehrte, betrieb er mit seinen Kommilitonen eine Brass-Band. Aus dieser Zeit stammen seine Concert Prelude (brass band) und Gaudium (Windband = Blasorchester). Sein wachsendes Interesse führte zu Kompositionsaufträgen. Der erste bedeutende Auftrag war für die Centennial Brass Band Championships in Neuseeland. Dafür komponierte er The Land of the Long White Cloud - "Aotearoa". Zu seinen bekanntesten Werken für Brass Band gehören The Year of the Dragon, Harmony Music, Partita, Tryptich for Band, die Jubilee-Overture, A London Overture, Cambridge Variations, die Hymn of the Highlands (eine mehrsätzige Suite über die rauhen und majestätischen Landschaften der schottischen Highlands), sowie die beiden Solo-Werke Song & Dance für Kornett und Masquerade für Althorn. Mit seinen Werken (Slipstream, Skyrider and Orient Express) gewann er dreimal in Folge für die BBC den Kompositionswettbewerb der EBU für neue Blasorchesterwerke. 1997 gewann er mit Dance Movements den in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika äußerst begehrten und sehr bekannten Sudler-Prize. Inzwischen kann man ihn als den bekanntesten Komponisten zeitgenössischer, englischer Blasorchestermusik der letzten 20 Jahre bezeichnen. Er gründete in London einen Eigenverlag, der seine Werke veröffentlicht. Neben seiner häufigen Tätigkeit als Gastdirigent und Leiter eines Workshops nimmt er auch die Aufgabe als Musikdirektor der Hilingdon Brass Band wahr. Werke Werke für Blasorchester * 1973/1976 Gaudium * 1975 The Prizewinners für Brass-Band * 1978/1995 Fantasy for Euphonium * 1979/1985 A Concert Prelude * 1979 Capriccio (Eb Cornet Solo) für Brass-Band * 1979/1987 The Land of the Long White Cloud "Aotearoa" * 1981 A Tameside Overture für Brass-Band * 1981 Fanfare, Romance & Finale für Brass-Band * 1981 Song and Dance (Cornet Solo) für Brass-Band * 1982 Barn Dance & Cowboy Hymn für Brass-Band * 1983 Rhythm and Blues für Brass-Band * 1984 Aubade (Euphonium Solo) für Brass-Band * 1984 Jubilee-Overture * 1984 A London Overture für Brass-Band * 1984 A Malvern Suite für Brass-Band * 1984 Slipstream (Concert-March) * 1984/1985 The Year of the Dragon *# Toccata *# Interlude *# Finale * 1985 A Celtic Suite für Brass-Band *# Dawns Werin *# Suo Gan *# Men of Harlech * 1985 Masquerade (Eb Horn Solo) für Brass-Band * 1985/1987 Music for a Festival *# Con brio *# Andantino *# Vivo * 1985 Skyrider (Concert-March) für Brass-Band * 1986/1992 Orient Express * 1986/1994 Pantomime (Euphonium Solo) * 1986 Party Piece (Euphonium Solo) für Brass-Band * 1986 Prelude, Toccata & Fugue (Graduation Day) für Brass-Band * 1986 Variations on an Enigma für Brass-Band * 1987 Flying the Breeze * 1987 Mountain Song für Brass-Band * 1988 A Swiss Festival Overture * 1988 Concertino for Tuba (Eb Tuba Solo) für Brass-Band * 1988 Concerto Grosso (Brass Quartet & Band) für Brass-Band * 1988 Endeavour (Australia 1788-1988) eine programmatische Rhapsodie für Brass-Band *# The unknown continent *# Terra Australis *# The new challenge * 1988 River City Serenade für Brass-Band * 1988 Serenade for Toni * 1989 Partita für Brass-Band * 1989 The sunken village für Fanfare-Orchester * 1989 A Tameside Overture * 1989 Theatre Music *# Overture *# Entr'acte *# Finale * 1989 The Vikings * 1989/1990 Two-part Invention (Euphonium Duet) * 1990 Cambridge Variations für Brass-Band * 1990 Fanfare, Romance, Finale * 1990/1992 A Pittsburgh Overture * 1990 Sinfonietta Nr. 1 *# Overture *# Aria *# Scherzo * 1990 Triptych für Brass-Band * 1990 A Yorkshire Overture * 1991 Celebration * 1991 Concerto for Trumpet or Cornet für Brass-Band * 1992 Euphonism (Euphonium Duet) für Brass-Band * 1992 Jamaica Farewell * 1992/1996 Jubilee-Prelude * 1992 Serenade for Horns (Eb Horn Trio) für Brass-Band * 1992 Festival Overture * 1992 Mountain Song * 1992 Mambo Jumbo * 1992 River City Serenade * 1992 Sinfonietta Nr. 2 *# Overture *# Serenade *# Finale * 1992 Soliloquy (Cornet Solo) für Brass-Band * 1993 Processional Overture * 1993 Song for Ina (Euphonuim Solo) für Brass-Band * 1993 Tijuana Trumpets (Trumpet feature) * 1994 Three Miniatures für Brass-Band * 1995 Dance Movements *# Ritmico *# Molto vivo (for Woodwinds) *# Lento (for the Brass) *# Molto ritmico * 1995 Euphonium Concerto No 1 für Brass-Band * 1996 Fiesta * 1996 White Rose Overture * 1996 Music for Arosa * 1997 Norwegian Rondo * 1997 Time to Say Goodbye für Brass-Band * 1998 Between the Moon and Mexico für Brass-Band * 1998 Diversions - Variations on a Swiss Folk Song "Der Heimetvogel" *# Theme *# Variation 1 (Vivo e scherzando) *# Variation 2 (Subito meno mosso) *# Variation 3 (Lento espressivo) *# Variation 4 (Vivace) * 1999 Earth, Water, Sun, Wind Symphony for Band *# Earth *# Water *# Sun *# Wind * 1999 Hanover Festival * 1999 Lindisfarne Rhapsody (Flute-Solo) * 1999 Tallis Variations für Brass-Band * 1999 Wilten Festival Overture * 2000 The Centurion für Brass-Band * 2000 Five Festive Fanfares * 2000 Navigation Inn (Concert March) * 2000 Overture für Woodwinds * 2000 Time Remembered * 2000 To a New Dawn * 2001 Carol of the Shepherds * 2001 Ballad for Benny * 2001 Four Norfolk Dances *# Pulham Prelude *# Diss (Norfolk)|Diss Dance *# Lopham Lament *# Garboldisham Gigue * 2001 Infinity and Beyond... * 2001 Invictus (The Unconquered) * 2001 A London Intrada * 2001 Navigation Inn für Brass-Band * 2001 The Prince of Denmark's March * 2001 Shalom! (Suite of Israeli Folk Songs) *# V’ha’ir Shushan & Havdala *# Hanerot Halalu & Ba’olam Haba *# Mishenichnas Adar, Ani Purim & Yom Tov Lanu * 2001 South Down Pictures für Brass-Band * 2001 Sunrise at Angel´s Gate * 2001 Te Deum Prelude * 2001 Time Remembered für Brass-Band * 2001 Two Norwegian Folk Tunes * 2002 Alladale from Hymn of the Highlands (Flugel, Horn and Baritone Trio) für Brass-Band * 2002 Big Sky Ouverture * 2002 Mary's Boy Child '' * 2002 ''Merry-Go-Round * 2002 Morning Song - for Horn Quartet and Band * 2002 Pathfinders March * 2002 Portrait of a City * 2002 Sinfonietta No 3 (Rheinfelden Sketches) *# Promenade *# Ballad *# Interlude *# Scherzo * 2002/2003 Suite from "Hymn of the Highlands" *# Ardross Castle *# Alladale *# Dundonnell * 2002 Flowerdale from "Hymn of the Highlands" (Soprano Cornet Solo) für Brass-Band * 2002 Lairg Muir from "Hymn of the Highlands" (Cornet Solo) '' für Brass-Band * 2002 ''Strathcarron from "Hymn of the Highlands" (Sword Dance) für Brass-Band * 2002 Summer Isles from "Hymn of the Highlands" (Euphonium Solo) für Brass-Band * 2002 The White Rose * 2003 Aria (Tenor Horn Solo) für Brass-Band * 2003 Clarinet Calypso * 2003 Clarinet Concerto * 2003 A Huntingdon Celebration * 2003 Kaleidoscope - Five Variations on the "Brugg Song" *# Introduction *# Theme *# Variation I *# Variation II *# Variation III *# Variation IV *# Variation V * 2003 Masquerade (A Willisau Celebration) * 2003 Out of the Darkness, Into the Light '' * 2003 ''Prelude and Scherzo (Trombone solo) für Brass-Band * 2003 Simple Sarabande * 2003 Ten Chorale Preludes * 2003 Veni Immanuel * 2003 Westminster Prelude * 2004 Between the two Rivers * 2004 Choral and Variations''A Swiss Festival Overture * 2004 ''A Klezmer Karnival '' * 2004 ''Flying the Breeze * 2004 La Caracolá * 2004 Mandalen Landscapes * 2004 Manhattan (Trumpet Solo) * 2004 Marchissimo * 2004 Music of the Spheres für Brass-Band *# t = 0 - Big Bang *# The lonely planet *# Asteroids and shooting stars *# The unknown * 2004/2005 Portrait of a Music * 2004 Postcard from Singapore * 2004 Summer Scene für Brass-Band * 2004 The Bandwagon für Brass-Band * 2004 The Four Noble Truths *# Dukkha *# Samudaya *# Nirodha *# Magga * 2005 Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair * 2005 Jubilate für Brass-Band * 2005 The Painted Desert * 2005 The Pioneers * 2005 Variants on an English Hymn Tune (Euphonium Solo) * 2005 When the Spirit Soars * 2006 Tuba Concerto * 2006 Trombone Concerto * 2006 Dances and Allelujas für Brass Band * Harmony Music für Brass-Band Weblinks * Homepage * Kategorie:Geboren 1951 Kategorie:Mann en:Philip Sparke ja:フィリップ・スパーク nl:Philip Sparke Kategorie:Komponist